mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Haste
|caption = Black Mage using Haste. |universe = |user = |effect = Black Mage creates a dot in front of him and then, if it connects, performs a punching combo on the touching it. }} Haste ( ), also known as Fast, is 's side special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Black Mage slowly summons an image of himself behind him that quickly disappears if the flashing dot in front of himself does not touch an opponent. If the dot does touch an opponent, Black Mage then teleports to the opponent and attacks him with a quick combo with his fists, dealing about 14% damage total. This attack sends the opponent flying forward with the last blow, and Black Mage moves to the direction he was facing in a flash. This move is very useful for combos and combo finishers due to its powerful knockback. This is also a very useful attack in team battles, since Black Mage can use Haste to finish the team member's combo. This move cancels all momentum, even when used out of hitstun. However, no horizontal distance is gained (unless if the attack connects with an opponent), making this move somewhat useful for recovery. It is widely considered to be one of the best edge-guarding moves in the game due to its long range, accuracy, and overall distance it uses and the fact that it does not leave Black Mage helpless whether or not the attack connects. However, the attack window is also relatively small and Black Mage is left vulnerable while using the move, making it somewhat risky. Origin Haste is a recurring spell in the ''FINAL FANTASY'' games, where it serves a passive role. It originates in the first game in the series, where Haste is a level 4 Black Magic spell that can be learned by the Black Mage. When performed, the spell will increase the speed of one ally, which doubles the number of times an ally can attack. This translates accordingly to SSF2 in that Black Mage rushes to his opponent at a high speed and attacks multiple times at once. The transparent images of Black Mage that appear throughout the attack originate from the remake of FINAL FANTASY II in FINAL FANTASY ORIGINS, where similar images appear when other characters use the move. Gallery Screenshots New Haste.png|Black Mage performing Haste on , on Castle Siege. Haste fail.png|Black Mage after ending of lag of a failed Haste, on Pokémon Colosseum. Early designs haste.png|Black Mage initiating Haste's first early design. Haste1.png|Black Mage initiating Haste's second early design. Haste2.png|Black Mage punching Black Mage. Haste3.png|Black Mage punching Black Mage again. Haste4.png|Black Mage about to attack with his staff. Haste5BM.png|Black Mage rushing forward at the end of Haste. Haste6.png|Black Mage rushing forward, while the other one goes flying. Haste7.png|Black Mage attempting an aerial Haste. Haste ND attack.png|Black Mage performing Haste's third early design on . Notice the new design. Haste ND fail.png|The ending of lag of a failed Haste. Haste ND.png|Black Mage initiating Haste's fourth early design. Trivia *Prior to Beta, a technique could be used called Wave Haste. This would allow Black Mage to move while using Haste by using his forward aerial close to the ground and immediately using Haste afterwards, causing Black Mage and the opponent to move towards the ledge. **In v0.8a, Wave Haste was impossible to perform, but in v0.9 it became possible to perform again. *Before the Beta's release, Haste had a flashing purple line in front of Black Mage instead of a dot, and its combo also included three staff blows before the final blow. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Side special moves Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:FINAL FANTASY universe